


Reasons why Liam is Definitely Not the One for Kirsten

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short list of why Kirsten shouldn't date Liam, but Cameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons why Liam is Definitely Not the One for Kirsten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Kirsten and Cameron Totally Shouldn't Date: A List by Cameron Goodkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248267) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



> I really enjoyed Olivemartini's first lists about why Cameron and Kirsten should date, and since mystery boy is showing up i thought this should be written.

Reasons why Kirsten and Liam should definitely not date, a list by Cameron Goodkin.

1\. He completely fell off the map 2 years ago with no explanation.

2\. He’s too perfect. Abs and everything, bodybuilder macho type. Definitely not Kirsten’s thing.

3\. Kirsten is way too smart for him. She needs someone to challenge her intellectually.

4\. As Camille said, he’s basically Mother Teresa. That’s got to be a lie, right?

5\. Did I mention he fell off the earth?

 

Reasons why Kirsten and Cameron should definitely date, a list by Cameron Goodkin.

1\. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, unless it’s with her.

2\. I mean sure, I don’t have abs or anything, but nerdy is the new hot right?

3\. I have a PhD in neuroscience and I work in a lab for a secret program with quantum computers and high tech equipment. I think I’m more than qualified for the job.

4\. I really really really like her. I want to teach her how to feel emotions and help her when she needs it. I want to keep her safe all the time. Besides, she spends a lot of time at my apartment anyway. 

5\. I’m never leaving her.

_While snooping through his desk, Kirsten may have seen the lists. She may have smiled a bit, but we’ll never know. ___


End file.
